Take Care
by CupCakeOwO
Summary: Matt picks up a poor little kid on the street. Are Mello okay with it? Are they gonna work it out? Stroy is better than the summary :3 Yaoi! MattxMello
1. Chapter 1 Take Carre

**Chapter 1**

This day seemed to be as normal as every other day. Matt walked down the streets in LA, on his way to a shop where he could buy Mello, some chocolate. A very bad smell caught his nose, as he passed a small dark ally. He took two steps back, and stared down the black ally. A small rustling sound caught his ears. He kept starting down the ally, but because of the darkness, he didn't see a thing. He took a few steps into the ally as he said: "Hello?" Nobody answered, so Matt walked deeper into the ally. He passed a few trashcans, and the smell from them, was completely awful! Matt was about to turn around, and go after Mellos chocolate, again, when his eyes fell on a small human sitting behind one of the trashcans. Matt bended down, to take a better look at the person. "Hey." He said, in a friendly tone. It was a little girls big blue eyes, which stared back at him. She looked afraid, and out of place. Her cloth was so dirty, with blood and other disgusting things, that the color was impossible to see. Her brown hair hung messily around her small head.  
She didn't answer him, just looked at him with empty eyes. "Are you okay?" Matt asked, as he watched the girl. She shoke her head. Matt's eyes widened. "Where are your parents, then?" He started to get worried.  
For the first time, the little girl talked: "Dead" she said. Her small voice seemed lifeless, and without hope. Matt reached out to pad her shoulder, to show his sympathy. As he touched her cooled skin, she shivered and said: "Excuse me sir? But are you going to rape me?" Matt dropped his jaw and almost screamed: "No!" Matt stood up and looked down at the girl: "Do you live here?" he said, with his hands on his hips, and a cigarette hanging out his half open mouth. The girl nodded, as a though crawled through Matt's mind. What would Mello think if he brought this poor girl home?


	2. Chapter 2 Bath Time

**So, an early happy birthday to Mello ^^  
But yeah, what do you say in those authors note, things? O.o  
I'm just happy that someone reads my little stories 3**  
I DO NOT OWN DATH NOTE ect.

Chapter 2

"In fucking time, Matt! Where the hell have you been?!" Mello shouted, as he heard the door shut, and Matt throw of his boots. Weirdly enough, it sounded like two pairs of feet walked over the wooden floor. Matt walked into the doorframe. "Uhm.. Mello? I sorta picked this kid up, on the street. " Matt knew too well that Mello were not going to accept this. "You WHAT?" Mello turned around in stared at Matt. Beside him, stood the little girl; never has her feet been so interesting. Mello walked over to the girl, to take a closer look at her. He did see why Matt had found the little kid so poor. Her cloth was completely ripped into pieces, and she needed parents, more than anything. A tidal wave of care rushed trough the pissy blonde as he said: "Okay."

A few hours after, the men had decided to keep the kid, Mello passed the living room, in his search for another chocolate bar. The redhead sat beside the kid, in the sofa, and played another one of his games. Mellos nose caught a horrible smell, that he knew hasn't been in their house, before. "Matty?" The redhead made a small sound that sounded like 'yeah'. "That kid smells like fucking shit! Go wash it!"  
The blonde went on, in his search for chocolate, as Matt replied: "Can't you see I'm busy? I can't smell anything, go wash her, yourself." Mello stopped his searching, and walked in front of the tv, to block Matt view of his game: "It wasn't ME who brought it home, right? " Matt clung to the controller, as he looked down and whispered: "That's just so uncute." He got up from the sofa, took the kids dirty hand, and went to the bath room. While they waited for the bathtub to get filled, Matt asked: "Do you have a name?"  
The kid had sat herself on the toilet seat and Matt stood beside the bathtub, leaning against the wall. She shoke her head. Matt crossed his arms, but he kept talking in a friendly tone: "Okay, but I'm Matt, and the pissy blonde downstairs is Mello, he's my boyfriend by the way." The girl giggled.  
The bathtub was filled, and the girl threw of her dress, while she looked away from Matt. She sat down in the tub, as the redhead searched for a shampoo, that didn't smell like man. He found a small white bottle with normal shampoo in it. He pour a bit of it into the little girls dirty brown hair.  
"Tell me if some of it gets in your eye, okay?" the girl nodded. I though a little about how Mello and him was going to work this whole kid think out. After all it was him who picked this kid up. While Matt's thoughts buzzed about Mello and their relationship the little girls hair started to get more clean. When Matt finally focused on the girl, again, he got a shock. Her hair was no longer dirty brown, but blonde and soft. "Dude, your hair is the same color as Mellos!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry it's been a while, but here you have the new chapter… It was quite fun to write because finally I can get some structure to it, it's not just introducing the characters anymore ^^  
And thank you so much for the subscribers and the review XD 3**

Chapter 3

Later that night when the girl had been washed, dried and her hair had been brushed, they all sat down at the kitchen table to eat their newly delivered pizza. With his mouth full of vegetarian pizza Matt said: "We still haven't found a name for her." She nodded, and Mello took a sip of his glass, as he said a thoughtful 'hmm', and looked at the girl.  
"What about Mira?" Mello said, as he put down the glass, and looked at Matt.  
"No, no, no, that's way to close to Kira!" The redhead almost shouted. The girl just looked at the two men, and poked her pizza.  
"I like the name 'Melody'." She said, and stopped poking her food, as the men looked at her. Matt nodded, and so did Mello. "Melody it is."

All the pizza was gone, and Melody looked full and satisfied. Matt cleaned the table and Mello washed the dishes. Went Matt went to the sink with the last glass, and a handful of forks, he kissed Mello. He didn't think about the kid watching, because it was just normal routine for him. And it took him a few seconds to realize why the blonde wasn't so satisfied with the sudden kissing.  
"Where is she gonna sleep tonight?" Matt said with an uncomfortable wrinkle on his forehead.  
"In YOUR bed." Mello said with a playful smirk, that told everyone that he was kidding, only Matt couldn't see it, as he asked: "But Mels, we share our bed?"  
"What about that 'packing room', beside our bedroom? The one where we keep all your old games, and all that shit?"The blonde said.  
"But what about my games?" The redhead answered in a pitiful tone.  
"I bet you can throw some of them out. I know that there's a broken xbox in there." Mello said, walking towards the room. Matt and the girl followed.

A few minutes later Matt had removed all his games to the garage, and an empty white room was left. On his way back from the garage Matt said: "Hey, I found a maddras out there! I bet it can be used, it's not dirty at all."  
"That's fine, now go get it." Mello said, eating a chocolate bar he had got by himself.

The bed had been put into the room, and Melody had borrowed one of Matt's striped shirts, as nightwear. It smelled a little like cigarettes, but she could handle it. As Mello walked out of the room, he closed the door a little and whispered with a smile in his voice : "Good night."


End file.
